The American Society of Biomechanics is the primary society for biomechanics research in the United States. The Society's annual meeting brings together an interdisciplinary group of scientists applying mechanical principles to biological problems, both basic and applied. The 2012 annual meeting, (held on the University of Florida campus in Gainesville, FL), is being hosted by the biomechanics faculty of the University of Florida. The meeting will feature a variety of activities designed to foster lively interchange of ideas, including podium presentations, keynote lectures, poster presentations, topical tutorials, and laboratory tours. Meeting attendance is anticipated to exceed 600 delegates, of which more than half are expected to be students. Student participation and mentoring are priorities for the Society. Also, mechanisms have been established to specifically encourage and support the participation of women and underrepresented minorities. The 2012 meeting will include a one-one mentoring program, student award sessions, and luncheons to provide a forum for the discussion of career strategies and issues for women and minorities, as well as social events that will serve to engage student participants. An innovation for this year's meeting is the collaboration with the Center for Pre Collegiate Education and Training (UF-CPET) at the University of Florida. The UF-CPET promotes and supports the use of the facilities and faculty of the university in the preparation and enhancement of science and technology education at the secondary education level. Financial support by this R13 proposal will allow 25 high school students from UF-CPET's Summer Student Science Training Program (SSTP) to attend the meeting to present their summer research and will afford us the ability to live stream the podium and keynote talks to all participants in the SSTP program. Further, funding of this proposal will foster participation of underrepresented minorities, persons with disabilities, and women in the 2012 meeting. Thus, the requested funds will ensure that the meeting is available to the widest possible student audience and will enhance the exposure of biomechanics to talented high school students which will we hope will stimulate interest in science-related careers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The American Society of Biomechanics is the primary scientific organization for biomechanics research in the United States. The annual meeting will be hosted by the biomechanics faculty of the University of Florida and will take place at the University of Florida Hilton and Conference Center (August 15-18, 2012). The meeting promotes student participation with a particular emphasis on the participation of female and minority students. This proposal seeks funding to support the registration costs of underrepresented groups in biomedical sciences and to provide live streaming of the podium and keynote presentations to talented high school students and their teachers.